Beginning of Destruction
by Digitaldestiny360
Summary: A powerful being has awakened and is out for revenge but first it needs the shards and it will stop at nothing to get it's way.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, this story is going to be weird for anyone who is reading my other story and it will be very confusing but counting that I started this story two years ago and forgot about it some of my characters haven't been created yet, well here goes

* * *

_**The Beginning of Destruction**_

My power was returning after almost five hundred years and as I was able to break out the first thing I would do is make Sho pay for what he did and I have the perfect way to do it. His younger brother Yasho, he would never attack his own brother even if I was inside him. But first I must find a way to get my full power back from the Shikon no Tama,. I wonder who has it now? It seems to be divided between four groups. Six in one group that has approximately five shards, the warriors are a young and very weak fox demon called Shippo, maybe I should use him to get the shards, he'd be easy to manipulate, especially as a dead corpse. There is also a female demon slayer, the last of her kind and powerful in strength but hasn't yet mastered her emotions, her greatest weakness is her younger brother Kohaku, the monk and companion Miroku, and her friend Kagome. If either were to be hurt she would give up her life. Hmm what's this? It seems that there is a small amount of demon blood in her. Not enough so she would lose control but still enough to increase her power dramatically and leave her unrivaled by any human and some demons. Still htat's more than enough for me to be able to gain control of her mind, and what's even better is that she'll never know I'm there. The next in the group is a perverted monk called Miroku. This is quite strange indeed, his greatest strength is a wind tunnel yet it is also his greatest weakness. I wonder if I could use this weopon to my adventage, after all, if it sucks in demon's and it transfers from father to son does that mean that it has 100 years worth of demon's inside? I can hardly think of what I could do with all those demons, and that would already be adding to the million demon's already in my army, I have got to get that wind tunnel. Another warrior in the group is a priestess known as Kagome. How strange? There is no shown use of a mind barrier and yet I can't get past her mind barrier even with my powers. Either way she seems quite powerful, she also seems to have a connection with Midoriko, the one who sealed the rest of my wandering powers in the Shikon no Tama, it seems that she can fight being controlled so I can't control her but I can still get her to help me using blackmail but who needs that when my pawn Shikaro can absorb the power of priestesses. Finally the last person in their group is the son of the lord of the western lands. He's a half demon! His sword is his most powerful weapon but it seems to only work while protecting humans. If I don't want to waste energy I can send a human to beat him. He seems to be in love with Kagome the priestess and the reincarnation of his former lover Kikyo. This being is known as Inuyasha. He doesn't seem to have any weaknesses but it seems that he has a power in him that he can't control, if I were to take his blade I could get him to completely destroy his friends and I wouldn't have to break a sweat, well that's one group down and three to go.

The next group is only one person? How strange that the wolf does not travel in a pack. He has two shards and claims that the priestess Kagome is his women. His only power is speed and it will make it that much more easier to destroy him, I doubt he'll last a minute. I'll have Kogaru take him out, it'll be a simple battle and I'll get 2 shards. Two more groups that I must check.

Next is the priestess Kikyo. How is that possible, Is the priestess Kagome not her reincarnation? I see her body is merely clay meaning her weakness is flame, Kai shall destroy her with ease. She has three shards. She both loves and hates Inuyasha the half demon and hates completely the two beings Naraku the next to be checked and Kagome her reincarnation. Just one group left.

Four in this group, a wind sorceress Kagura who if it weren't for the shards would have happily destroyed her ruler Naraku, perhaps I can persuade her to join me, after all her powers will work well to keep anyone from noticing my base and then there is Kanna a mere puppet for Naraku, she could steal souls and possess the soulless bodies, She could be a useful ally but I'll first have to get her to leave Naraku. The next is the younger brother of Sango. Kohaku was the name correct. He was kept alive using a shard from the shikon jewel and while alive was still pure of heart even at the age of twelve. He was possessed and used to kill his allies then his memory was erased so Naraku could fully control him. I could use this being to my advantage, I shall have him become my pawn and best yet, I shall not need the shard to give him power. Next is Naraku, a half demon that instead of losing power in his human form uses it to absorb other demons and become more powerful. A master of trickery and possessing almost all the shards, I don't suppose I could control him and I now he won't be very trustworthy ,I'll just have to kill him or better yet, I can absorb him, a fitting end for a being who was created by absorbing other demon's. I now know enough facts, so now to decide who to slaughter first. Ah the wolf should be efficient in trying out my new powers. Now only a few minutes till I can escape this curse( It's really just a powerful charm but he thinks of it as a curse) and get two shards of the Shikon no Tama. Around three minutes later Drago escaped and headed toward Koga with a deadly surprise in store for the unsuspecting wolf demon.

* * *

short as hell and boring too, don't worry it should get better by chapter three seeya 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the beginning of chapter two, still started two years ago so don't expect it to be that good yet anyway's here goes.

* * *

_**The Beginning of Destruction**_

Drago stopped three miles away from Koga and used his powers to recreate his incarnation Kogaru "Attack the wolf and take his shard" Drago told Kogaru "Piece a cake, I could beat that pathetic excuse for a wolf blindfolded" Kogaru said as he ran at Koga who did not notice him until he was right next to him. " Who are you ya freak?" Koga yelled " you would be better off asking what I am" Kogaru said while smirking " all right, what in the seven hells are you than?"Koga yelled " Why should I waste time telling you" Kogaru stated in a cocky voice still smirking the whole time "You just told me to ask what you are you idiot" Koga screamed "and your point is?" Kogaru asked while raising his eyebrow "You are really starting to get on my nerves" Koga yelled "Just shut up and give me your jewel shards" Kogaru answered causing Koga to leap towards him and soon the fight began. Koga attempted to kick his opponent but Kogaru stepped to the side and ripped the shard imbedded in his left leg out. Kogaru then punched Koga in the stomach and threw him into a mountain. " How did you do that? " Koga yelled " simple I moved to the side grabbed your shard punched you in the stomach and threw you into a mountain. Kogaru answered, smirk even bigger than before " that's not what I meant" Koga yelled "and this concerns me why?" Kogaru laughed "Grr just shut up and get back to the fight" Koga yelled. Seconds later Koga was covered in blood, both shards were gone, both legs were broken and one arm was broken as well "boring" Kogaru stated while yawning "I'm outta here, oh and thanks for the shards" " Burn in hell" Koga answered with barely any energy left. Kogaru then ran off and gave the shards to his master Drago " I can already feel the boost of energy" Drago exclaimed. " I suppose my next target will be the dead priestess Kikyo" Dragosaid as he teleported towards where Kikyo was

Meanwhile Sho was training near the site that would in around 450 years be where Kagome's school would be. Sho had used his copy ability to make two of him, the only fault in this is that it cuts your power in half. After an hour of fighting himself Inuyasha caught Sho's scent due to the sweat and blood from the training. "Hey Kagome someone's spying on us " Inuyasha yelled " I don't sense any thing" Shippo said " that's because you're so weak" Inuyasha answered " Kagome he called me weak" Shippo whined "SIT" Kagome said "what was that for?" Inuyasha growled while mumbling curses even Naraku probably didn't know. "Well?" Kagome asked "Well what?" Inuyasha asked. "You said someone was spying on us" Kagome answered " Oh uh right, I knew that" Inuyasha said " no you didn't" Shippo said "shut up" Inuyasha growled "hello, what about the demon spying on us?" Kagome said " Feh it's where your school will be." Inuyasha answered "School? ah I have a test today" Kagome exclaimed "I've got to go home now" "But what about the demon" Inuyasha yelled after her "the demon can wait, I can't miss this test or I'll flunk" Kagome yelled back " what in the seven hell's does flunk mean" Inuyasha yelled after her " to late she already left Inuyasha" Shippo said " Feh, why does she always do that?" Inuyasha yelled as he crossed hi arms and pouted not noticing when Miroku and Sango returned from the errand at the village " where is lady Kagome Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as him and Sango approached startling Inuyasha who hadn't yet noyiced them " You better not have made her angry again" Sango said as she pulled out her giant boomerang "Nah she just has another stupid test" Inuyasha answered "well at least you didn't make her angry" Sango said putting away her boomerang. "Feh whatever." rub rub "MIROKU" Sango yelled while slapping Miroku across the face. "why does this always happen?" Inuyasha yelled. "Cheer up Inuyasha Kagome will be back tomorrow" Shippo said " and your point is what exactly?" Inuyasha asked acting confused " that Kagome will be back tomorrow" "feh let's just find the stupid demon and get it over with" Inuyasha said "that's a great idea, but first I must ask, what demon?" Miroku asked "Inuyasha smelled a demon and said he thought it was spying on us but when he said it is where Kagome's school is she ran off and forgot about the demon" Shippo said "feh shut up and help me get the demon already" Inuyasha said as he began to run towards the school's location and Sho with no idea what would happen next.

* * *

better but still not good, well either way this was written two years ago before I really liked writing so there's the difference seeya 


End file.
